


touch me (love me)

by the_marathon_continues



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: thanks for reading!  you can find me at@dancing-diego
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	touch me (love me)

Lila self consciously tugged at the hem of her slip, a golden bronze like her skin with a dainty touch of lace. It was short, stopping right at her ass with a plunging neckline that almost showed her nipples. 

Diego raised an eyebrow, staring into her eyes. “Did you do what I asked?”

“Yes." Lila blushed. "I mean, _no._ ”

“What did I tell you about lying.” It was Lila's way, to use sex as a distraction so though he remained quiet as she deftly made quick work of his clothes.

Lila recognized his mood and pouted, pushing him to the bed and straddling his lap. “I’m telling the truth.” She was still clothed, and she loved the feeling of his bare skin against her silky nightie. “I didn’t touch myself all week. I can cum just by thinking about you.”

Diego’s hands gripped her waist tightly, as he stopped her from moving her wetness onto his thickening cock.

“Tell me,” he ordered softly.

“It’s hard to explain,” Lila squirmed. She wasn’t wearing any panties, and her heat was searching for his hardness. “I can just think about you. And remember what it was like. What I want.” Her eyes fluttered shut. “Maybe I _did_ touch myself. But just once.” She moaned softly as Diego growled and flipped her over so he was on top. It was so exhausting always being in control, she needed him to get angry, and to show her who was in charge. “Please. Don’t punish me.”

“You know the rules, honey,” Diego whispered, reaching to her bedposts, and the handcuffs he'd placed there. For any other woman, the punishment would be a spanking, turning her ass sore, but for Lila, it was the opposite. Being held against her will whilst being praised and touched till she came was what she craved.

“Are you sorry?” Diego asked as he restrained her. He had just one rule, that she didn’t touch herself or orgasm while they were apart. He wanted it all for himself.

“Yes. I am,” Lila breathed. “Please.”

Diego smirked. “Why are you always lying?” He drew lazy circles on her thigh. Lila shuddered as his hand reached higher under her slip, hiking it up, till her dripping cunt was exposed. Diego reached down and slowly licked her as she whimpered. This was what she hated, not being in control, at his mercy, as he drew out her pleasure.

“How many times did you cum this week.” Diego picked up his favorite knife for Lila.

“Only once. Twice maybe. Before going to bed,” Lila sniffled, trying to tamp down the panic. Not at the knife, but just the intimacy. A ripping sound rent through the air, Diego was cutting her nightie down the middle.

“Did you use a dildo?” he asked conversationally, using the tip of the knife to part the fabric.

“No sir. Just my fingers.” Lila’s eyes were dark pools of need, her voice smoky with passion. Nobody had any idea what she craved, but every time she and Diego fucked, he got closer and closer to what she needed. 

He carefully placed the flat of the blade on her cunt, watching her face for any sign of fear. “Want me to put it away?” he asked. This is what Diego loved, driving her to that edge where she forgot who she was, and just became his woman, who only wanted to please him and receive pleasure in return.

“No,” she bit her lip.

“Are you lying again?”

“No.”

Diego brought the knife up, and his cock throbbed when he saw that the side that was on her pussy was wet with her slick. “The next time we do this, you’re not going to know when." Diego placed the knife on her tit. "You won't have time to scream before I gag you then cut your clothes off and then fuck you. Whether you want it or not.” He pressed down on her nipple, as Lila's head rolled back and she gasped. 

“I can’t take anymore,” she inhaled a ragged breath. “I need you.”

“I know you do,” Diego crooned. He kissed her jaw then the dip in her collarbone. “Tell me what you want.” He licked and then suckled a nipple.

Lila writhed against her restraints, her cunt achingly empty.

“Please, sir,” Lila could feel tears tracking down her face. “Touch me. Love me."

And Diego did. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me at [@dancing-diego](https://dancing-diego.tumblr.com/)


End file.
